


The Planet of the Truth

by Lirianis



Series: cien palabras exactas [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, Lies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: En ciertos planetas mentir puede ser peligroso.
Series: cien palabras exactas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955377
Kudos: 1





	The Planet of the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en mi LiveJournal en el año 2012 para un reto que consiste en obtener un título del Random Title Generator by Maygra y escribir un drabble de exactamente 100 palabras.
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 sin ninguna modificación.

—Prometo que a partir de ahora leeré los informes previos antes de cada misión.

—Capitán, basándome en el número de veces que ha hecho esa promesa con anterioridad calculo que la probabilidad de que vaya a cumplirla es de una entre trescientos millones.

—Esta vez va en serio.

—¡Maldita sea, Jim! ¡Deja de mentir! ¡¿No crees que ya nos has metido en bastantes líos?!

—Pero Bones, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que aquí te condenan a muerte por mentir?

Su repentina teletransportación fue lo único que evitó que el Dr. McCoy hiciese el trabajo del verdugo y estrangulase a Kirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble funciona mejor en el universo de la última película, donde Jim es bastante irresponsable y él y Spock aún no se llevan demasiado bien.


End file.
